Mask
by Dana Daidouji
Summary: Tomoyo ponders about her life the night before a fashion show. She never thought of seeing him again. What if she does? (Edited) RR!


**Mask**

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This is for entertaining purposes only.

Author's note: I translated this story from my Spanish files quite some time ago. However, looking through it recently I found some awful spelling but mostly grammar mistakes that I cannot live with. So, I decided to edit and post it again. Even though it's not one of my popular ones, I am very much in love with this baby of mine. I dedicate this to my sweet imouto-chan, for she encourages me to always get better.

The splendourous moon with its pale shine iluminated with its irreal halo the graceful figure of a young woman who stood against the hand-rail of a huge balcony. The youth of long and silky dark violet hair; as dark as the night itself, and sad, deep blue eyes; which might had been warm long time ago, in the past; was looking to the starlit night sky while tiny snowflakes began to fall, one after the other.

The beautiful eyes began to fill themselves with tears that began to fall little by little, following the slow rhythm of time while she remembered, again and again all the things that she would had preferred to forget long time ago. However, the more she tried the deeper and strongest those memories carved themselves in her mind; flowing one after the other, evocating the sad play of her life, making her feel deadly depressed.

Being twenty-two years old, the girl enjoyed youthness, beauty, talent, distinction, elegance, kindness, a voice that would drawn everybody's attention and wealth among many other things that made envious the people that surrounded her but, nevertheless, did nothing but  bring sorrow and suffering to her.

When I was a little girl, I had a best friend - I remember with a melancholic smile - We were pretty close to each other, like sisters. During those years we had so much fun together, she made me feel so good… And I usually forgot the long and frecuent absences of okaasan. Everything was going on magnificently until _he came. Since the mere instant that I saw his strong gaze whenever he looked at _her_, I knew that he was meant to be hers, and she was born to be his. At the beginning everything was normal. He was a little bit mean to her but she always gave him her enchanting smile. _

One day she managed to destroy the iron armor that he seemed to be cloaked with and they became friends. Little by little, as the time went by, she began to slip away from me… I wasn't useful to her anymore.

After the whole issue with the Clow Cards was solved, an exchange boy joined our class in the small but wonderful town of Tomoeda. As it was expected, the fist gaze of  said boy was for her… I don't know what is it that she has; maybe it is her beautiful aura that always gets everybody's attention, so much that I feel unexistent sometimes whenever I'm with her. At that time, I really paid no attention to it and often shielded myself in my recently created mask.

 According to Psicology, the word 'person' has it's origins in the Greek word 'mask' which is something that's an assumption, that is not sustantial but added, like a costume that is used and changed according to the ocassion. That's why a person's personality has so many _faces… Looks like a crossword - I know - but it's the truth. Nevertheless there are beings so pure and innocent that their masks are the faithful mirror of what they are, so they're beautiful._

It turned out to be that the afore mentionated boy came to cause _weird situations so _she_ could change the former Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Until then, everything was fine. But then he left and I felt a huge emptiness within me. I never thought such thing could be felt. That startled me because we weren't even close friends but mere acquaintances because of the circumstances. Our almost nonexistent comunication was filled with polite sentences, very upright to say the least - which amuses me now and makes me remember about the old-fashioned teté a teté between ladies and gentlemen. But, if I begin to analize those times when we talked, I find that our words, or at least __his, poorly expressed half his intended meaning. He had learnt how to express himself through the eyes and  taught me, little by little. He was the only one who could see through my elaborated mask. Maybe that's why I fell in love with him, even if I didn't realice it back then; and my carelessness was too painfull._

Years went by and I was through my last years in high school. In that time I was hypocriticaly happy, but not to everyone else but myself. I was becoming aware that my so called happiness was nothing but a big lie that I had embroidered around me to create the perfect mask. It was then when I began to hate myself and to wish I was never born. But I corrected my mistake almost inmediately thinking that if I was never born I wouldn't had the chance of meeting _her and mostly _him__

Because of that, and as way of redemption I outdid myself to be the best in anything I decided to do. That is how I became the head in class, the best singer in choir club, the most talented in my art lessons, the prima dona in contemporary dance. In every activity I decided on doing. But that included big sacrifices too. I couldn't go out with my _friends_ neither enjoy free afternoons or beautiful Sundays. But that was what I wanted, wasn't it? To be always busy  to not realize my unhapiness and loneliness. 

You might be wondering what happened with her by now, aren't you? Well, she turned out to be a beautiful young lady, always so happy, cheerful and enchantig as always - so much it made me a little envious - besides she got an adorable boyfriend who will always be there to love her and protect her.

I remember that it was during our prom that he proposed. The poor girl was so excited that came running to me asking for an advice - as if I could ever give one to her - and all I could say to her was to listen to her heart and do what it says to her - as corny as it might sound - so she ran again towards her loved one and said _yes without hesitation what he offered to her. A few days later I found out that they were going to live in Hong Kong, to go through the university and then get married. I had no choice but to put on my mask as I was used to and congratulate them. My amazement was huge when I noticed that those words were indeed true. The most hearty words spoken by me in such a long time._

They left at the end of summer vacation, but I did so much earlier asking my mother to matriculate me in the most prestigious French university to study designing and fashion - one of my greatest passions since I was a child. However I took lots of photography, acting, singing, dancing, even directing courses to fill my _free time and keep myself busy. Since then I live here, in Paris. The city thought to be the most beautiful in the the whole world - but to me it's just like the others, nothing special. Indeed true that at the beginning, its beauty can be overwhelming however, I believe that my sorrow veiled its shine to my senses._

I've been living here in France for almost seven years now. I've finished my career with honors and am actually working for a well-known fashion label. I'm doing great at work, and I'm planning on getting my own firm.

Thinking again about what used to be my childish dreams and expectatives for life I find how utterly  ironic an entire life can be and change in the blink of an eye; ruining all that you've planned for your future throughout  your very existence with so much care. And is just in days like this, of unbearable winter, when I remember the basements of what is now an empty, sad life but that could had been so beautiful and brilliant.

It was long time ago, during my warm childhood days, when I learned that I was not meant to love, or to put it better, no one was meant to love me back; because as a matter of fact, I loved somebody - and maybe still do. It seems that my destiny, if there is such thing, is to be always alone, behind the shadow of those who I love. A content smile in my lips always at the disposition of others. Never I've showed off my lackings, weaknesses or fears in front of third people because they have never given me the chance. They simply think that nothing can be wrong with me, that nothing can upset me… But that's not true, I'm not made of stone, nevertheless, they seem not to notice. They take it all for granted.

Many people believe that having all that money can buy makes you automatically happy. They're so wrong. Wise was the person who said that true happiness is one of the few things that money can not buy.

The young woman has left the balcony and is seated in front of the fireplace in the big lounge, seeking for warmness. A glass of red wine  in her right hand, which she tastes while looking absent-mindedly at the patterns of the flames, so submerged in her thoughts, trying to discover within herself the answers to the questions that plagues her soul.

How is he right now? - that's a question I often ask to myself. Surely he is more than just fine; sharing his life with the one he loves the most and maybe with wonderful children to fill his life with pride and hapiness. Definetely there are lucky people out there. What I wonder now is, under which criteria destiny choses those to gift with the precious treasure of real happiness? I would like to know so that maybe I could know what I did wrong to be left out of it.

The youth has finished her wine and fills the glass again to then balance the liquid within the crystal in a elegant, round motion of her right wrist. Her gaze wanders to the moon and then to the flames again, tightening her grip against her coat. The temperature is decreasing as the clock goes by.

I still cannot comprehend how is that everything turned out to be this way. I always dreamt of a happy life, a cozy home, a loving husband and beautiful children. However that has been neglected to me, maybe since the same day I was born. It is not that I'm not content with the things I have - how to explain it?. It's just that I would have preferred to have more feeling and less material things. I think of my actual home as a marvelous place. I decorated it myself as a matter of fact, and its such a pride to me but, it makes me so sad to have a manor just for me alone. Sometimes I sit to talk to my housekeeper or a maid just to see how their lives are, and I find that they're way better than mine since they, though not having the comfort I have, enjoy of we can call a 'home sweet home' and that's something I lack of.

My mother still has her busy schedule. I can count with my fingers the times we see each other, but I enjoy those days because I don't feel so alone. When I came to Paris and Sakura went to Hong Kong we kept phone contact. But it seems that time has cooled down our relationship. I don't know that happened to my elementary and high school classmates, same with Eriol. Each one of them began to walk down their own paths and have lost themselves in the grandiosity of this world in search of their dreams. I just hope they find what they're looking for - not like me, who failed miserably.

Tomorrow I have a fashion show in London. Instead of flying there today to avoid accidents at the last hour, I've decided on staying here to see the wonderful patterns of the flames in the fireplace with a half-way glass of wine in my hand. I only pray to be able to wake up tomorrow in time to not miss the flight.

Reviewing the sketches of the designs I agree with my boss when she said that my mood has been of influence in my winter collection. In fact, the designs are, if one want to put it that way, melancholic and cold. But they don't care since the melancholy and coldness they seem to portrait makes them also look beautiful, elengant and overwhelming - like sadness itself. I also realized that it is exactly the way I am in this precise moment; melancholic, cold, elegant and distant… Beautiful even. But the last one is of not use to me, or is it?

It's also curious that, in these days of continuous thinking and introspection I've also realized that loneliness is not really alone. It's always hand by hand with sadness to keep her company. Ironic, isn't it? And also is curious that when you have living a while with it, you can grow to appreciate it, after all, loneliness and you are you only company.

I look at the wall-clock just to see that's past midnight so I better go to bed and try to rest to be fresh in the morning for the show. See you tomorrow, it was a pleasure to talk to you / don't mention it, see you tomorrow./

The woman stands up from the mushy sofa placed in front of the fireplace, drinks the rest of her wine and leaves the glass on a nearby table. Before exiting the lounge at all, she glances at the moon with a sad look on her pretty eyes.

Climbing up the stairs, she opens a big white door with a golden dorknob and comes inside the room it keeps private from peering eyes; the master bedroom. That room can hold inside a whole medium sized appartment. When you come in, the first thing you see is a small sitting room, with a loveseat and two chairs. Right after that, is a media room with all the latest multimedia equipment. Crossing that room you'll find the proper bedroom with a king sized bed dressed with wonderful white, silk sheets. The bed is located in front of a huge balcony with floor-to-ceiling French glass doors, which has white silk courtains to go along with the comforter and beed sheets. At the left side of bed is a door that looks exactly like the front one, which keeps the bathroom hidden.

The girl goes through the three areas without a glimpse back, flops herself in the comfy bed and covering herself with the snow white duvet she drifts off to the lands ruled by the sandman.

It's half past five in the early morning and the alarm clock goes off until a dissoriented hand shows itself above the sheets and hits the button, making it stop. A few minutes ticks by and the person, now awake, begins to move from under the covers to then straighten herself and raise completely. She wears her slippers and walks through the bathroom to beging her personal care.

Good morning! / morning… / why are you so down? / I'm still sleepy… have not happened to you that when you're sleeping the most comfortable is when the clocks wreacks havoc? / Of course! If I'm yourself / That's true.

The youth continued with her monologue while taking a shower, turning from cold to hot water. She would have liked to take a bubble bath instead but then she would have to take the risk of falling asleep under the caress of the hydromassage. She spent like twenty minutes in there and then dried herself with a fuzzy towel. After putting on her underwear she went to the sink to brush her flawless teeth. When she was done she exited the room and went through her walk-in closet to choose something to wear. Deciding on a executive skirt, a white blouse with a low cleavage and a black blazer she got dressed and began to comb her long hair. 

Looking at her wrist-watch, noticing that she had some time left, she had seat in front of the vanity to apply some make up on. She applied a light fond-de-tent and sealed it with translucent powder. On her eyelids she put a blackish-silver degrade and outlined it with black liner just above her eyelashes, in a thin, flawless line. Later, her lips were covered with a modest red colour.

Gazing at her reflection in the full-length mirror, satisfied with what she was seeing, she added a soft touch of her favourite parfume, Paloma Picasso. She grabbed her long, black coat, covered her hands with black, leather gloves and placed a white scarf around her swam-like neck.

Climbing down the stairs but still using her slippers she made her way towards the main hall where she changed them for high-heeled black shoes. Grabbing her small suitcase, handbag and her car keys she left the big manor.

"Your attention please, Air France flight number 420 heading to London is now boarding by Gate 6…"

The elegant lady clad all in black managed to make it to the airport just in time to listen to the mechanical message spoken by a female voice. Without hesitation she went to check her ticket in the Air France stand to then walk hurriedly to the gate aforesaid and board the huge silver bird that was meant to take her to her next destination… London.

Making her way among the many people with resolution and skillfulness, she gave her boarding pass to the stairwardess and entered the huge plane. Going directly to the first-class area she scanned with her blue-purple eyes for her seat and soon found it, not without feeling everybody's stare on her. Becoming worried, she did a mental check on herself and then looked at those whose eyes belonged to. Noticing that they were mainly men, she smiled inwardly; a satisfied smile and then had seat.

The flight developed no problems and soon it will be landing in the Airport of London, just in time. Now the girl sure has to move fast in order to make it in time at the place when is going to be held the show, just a couple of hours ahead.

Making her way, again, but this time among British people and visitors; she made it  to the exit doors where a luxurious black limo was waiting for her. Without thinking twice she got in and seconds after was on her way to the hotel.

"I'm going to rest a little, could you please wake me when we're there?" she asked with politeness.

"As you wish madam" was the reply she got from the young chauffeur.

Leaning her head in a comfortable position in the leather back seat, she closed her pretty eyes ready to take a quick nap. Having stayed up until late last night wasn't of much help to her tiredness.

Thirty-five minutes have passed when she heard the chaufferur announce they were almost there. Opening her dazzled eyes, she ran a hand through her hair and eyed her make up quickly to make sure that everything was in its proper place. The door of the limo was opened from the outside and a white, gloved hand helped her out the car. As a compensation, she gave the young chauffeur an enchanting smile.

"Good morning, how can I be of assistance Miss?" was the kind questioning of a receptionist with her typical British accent.

"Good morning, I have a reservation under the name of Larissa O'Drenet" she informed in a polite tone of voice revealing that, indeed, the new customer was in a very good mood today.

"Let me check…" typing some words in the computer in front of her. "There appears to be one Miss… booked under the Giorgio Aramani enterprises?" not bothering to look at the girl in front of her,  eyes glued to the screen.

"Yes, that is" a slight proud tone scaping from her delicate lips.

"Will you please fill this papers?" asks the blonde woman handing her a clip board and the customer begins to fill them.

Ten minutes it's all it takes to finish the registering process, thus the receptionist gives the dark haired girl an electronic key to her suite that goes under the name 'Majesty' which is located in the penultimate floor in the tall building.

"Thank you for chosing us madam, we hope you enjoy your stay" wishes the young receptionist.

"Thank you for your amability, I'm sure I will" replies Larissa taking her handbag from the counter and turns to leave.

With her eyes on her bag, she did not become aware of a person standing right behind her and so, she bumped into it.

"I offer you my apologies, I wasn't looking" she excuses herself to the handsome man now in front of her.

"There's nothing to worry about milady, it happens to us all" he dismisses the topic with a smile. Larissa takes a glance at the man noticing that he looks her own age, though his eyes seems to hold an older kind of knowledge somehow, and his enchanting smile rememberances her of someone she saw somewhere.

"If that's so, I won't prive you of your time… If you excuse me" and then turned to leave, now, in a hurry.

"Such an enchanting beauty like you will never be a lost of time" said the man flirtingly.

That comment took her by surprise and wasn't able to give an answer. "If you excuse me" and then walked away from that strange man.

"Good morning Miss O'Drenet, we were pretty worried because of your lateness" greeted a young red-haired girl once the quietness that followed the presence of the incomer in the room had faded.

"Morning to you too Dánae… It's just that I decided to travel today instead of yesterday night. You know just how much I love to sleep at home. Please do tell me, is something wrong?" Said the designer with a kind smile.

"Everything is running smoothly. The outfits arrived today at 4 in the morning, there's nothing missing and without a scratch; same for the shoes and accessories. But there's one thing, your boss wants to see you before the show begins, they waiting for you backstage" checking her clipboard for any missing info.

"Thank you very much Dánae. I'm on my way" she said before dissapearing behind the stage.

"Morning! I'm sorry for my lateness" apologized the young designer entering the small room backstage.

"Hi Larissa, I wanted to talk to you about some details before the show, but first, why didn't you take yesterday's flight as we had settled?" greeted and questioned a blonde woman in her late fourties, tall, slim and flawlessly dressed.

"Oh, you know Anna  how much I love to sleep at home, so as long as I can I will. Nevertheless I'm here now and thank God there is nothing to worry about, besides I'm only late by a few minutes and that's because I bumped into this man down there…"

"Oh, really? Well, it better be that… You know how demanding the big boss is with prontiness… But, there's really no point since I know, better than anyone else just how much the big boss seems to protect you" giving Larissa a wide smile. "I called you because yesterday at the last minute I've been informed that this show is no ordinary show because important fashion critics world wide will be here today, along with someone who's pretty influent in the show business" Ann announced ceremoniously.

"Someone influent? Who might it be?" wonders the youth having not a single clue.

"I don't know his name, but it seems that it's somebody very important and influent in this world… Maybe in the backstage or so, but manifested its wish of viewing this particulat event amongst the many others that are being held in the city. You must be very proud and honoured, because of that Larissa you must be extra-kind with this person… This is something very important to boost your career" explained the blond woman.

"If you say so…" said the dark haired girl in a quiet wisper, not quite believing it. "It would be better if I'll go to the dresser rooms then just to see how's everything going"

"Go, and good luck, but that's not necessary since you've always came victorious in this events. I'll be at our main office here in London so, if you need anything you'll have Xavier here. He has strict orders of helping you whatever it is, but, if the problems call for drastic measures then you can reach my by cell phone" said Anna with a smile, taking her bag and some folders, ready to go.

"Thank you very much!" waved good-bye Larissa. "Well Xavier, it's time to work!" exclaimed the young woman coming out the small room with her new assistant following closely behind.

/Good, this is just great… who might this person be? I have no clue about it, I just hope that this whole thing wouldn't turn into a problem at all… I can feel my good mood fading away/ thought the girl walking towards the dressing rooms. The show was to beging at half past nine in the morning and her wrist watch reads a quarter to nine.

The countdown have begun and everything was an authentic frenzy. Beautifull girls walked back and forth from side to side while some of them were still in hair style and make up process. Xavier was the one in charge of controling all the logistic chores, with the help of Larissa's personal assistan, Dánae. The designer was absorbed in the models, making sure that the image they projected was the one she wanted them to. Fixing each milimeter of ther image and each pleat of the pretty and expensive fabric. So engrossed she was that forgot everything about the critics and the anonymus influent.

The show went on smoothly. There were no last-minute problems and everything was just perfect. That made Larissa very relieved. The poor girl was beginning to show off tiredness and lack of sleep, but that was, of course, to expert eyes because she knew exactly just how to hide it behind those masks of hers.

One more round next and everything would be over. Well, not everything at all since her boss had arranged a press conference because of the great request by the critics and general press. That was something that made her uneasy. She had never liked answering questions that much, especially when those inquiries were headed towards dangerous and painfull lands, but, just like many other times, her glorious mask went to her rescue, offering everyone a dazzling smile.

The last model made her appearance on stage dressed in a magnificent white winter outfit with a wonderful champagne coat; pretty sober and elegant. When the girl had concluded her walk, was Larissa's turn to appear on stage and greet all the public. With a fresh bouquet of red roses given to her by one of the models she made her way through the cat-walk. The show was over now and the girls were changing their outfits to their regular clothes in the dressers while the succesfull woman was in a meeting with her boss again.

"Congratulations Larissa! It was a complete success! I've heard pretty good critics about it you know?" exclaimed Ann, all smiles.

"Thank you very much! Thank God everything turned out alright" said Larissa with half a smile.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling blue again?" asked Anna putting aside her previous emotion.

"I don't know; just a little perhaps" began to ponder aloud the youngest woman.

"I don't know how a girl such as you can be depressed this way. A woman like you has no valid reason to not be happy, dear. You have everything a girl could ask for" trying to cheer the girl up.

/Everything in life…/ thought the youth with melancholy but her expresion changed quickly into a merrier one. "You're right, there's nothing to be sad about"

"That's my girl! Now you have to go to the conference room where all your admirers are waiting for you, and I mean the press!" winking at her. "But first tell me, did you see the man that I talked to you about?"

"No, I haven't seen him… Maybe he had more important things to do or had a last-minute thing"  not giving the least of importance to the matter.

"I don't think so. That man was very interested in your show. Anyway, it would be better for you to go now; you know that is not good to make those hungry writers to wait" adviced her boss with a smile.

"Indeed true, see you later!" and then Larissa exited the room.

"I really don't get how's that a women like her can be so alone and depressed" though Ann aloud once the door was closed shut.

In the spacious conference room of the hotel a crowd of journalist, photographers, magazine editors and fashion critics were creating a lot of noise. Which was soon quietened when the lovely and slender figure of Larissa made it's appearance inside. With firm but strong steps she made her way through the red carpet.

"Good morning to you all, and please forgive the lateness. First of all I want to express my gratitude for your interest in this fashion show, it is a great honor to have you here today" she began her short welcoming speech. A sweet smile adorning her red lips as the flashes of the many cameras shoot and then died. "I think we can begin, feel free to ask anything you want"

"Hello Miss O'Drenet, I'm Jaques from Fashion Magazine. Could you tehll us where did you obtain your inspiration for this collection? Not without first congratulate you for such a magnificent display"

"Thank you Jacques! You'll see, the answer to your question is quite simple. It all came to me watching the snowflakes make their way from the sky above to the ground below; along with 'Moonlight sonata' and a glass of good red wine" 

"That's interesting indeed. I'm Steven from 'Fashion File'. This collection you have here, has all the emblems of the Armani label… However, one can feel an air of sadness and melancholy in them. Why's that so?"

"I think that, in one way or another, my mood has been of influence in the designs" replied the woman trying to be as calm as possible.

"If that's so, can we asume that you're not content at all Miss O'Drenet?" asked another journalist almost at the far end of the room.

"You can say so, yes" smiling at them, scolding  herself.

"But, how can be possible that a stunning woman like you, that has everything she can dream of, is not happy?" wondered someone else with sneer satisfaction.

"Having money, looks, talent and fame doesn't mean that you have to be automatically happy. I must say that it helps a lot, but is not all. I still need to look for some things in my life and until I fulfill that purppose I won't be completed. Thank you for the compliment by the way" giving the journalist an innocent smirk. "Besides, I'm still young and I'm sure that whatever it is that I'm looking for, I'll find it just in time" 

The conference went on by an hour or so in which the questions changed into more frivolous and business-like ones. Larissa couldn't see the time the whole thing was over. Somewhere at the beginning of the conference she felt vulnerable and it was not of her liking. Luckily, years of training aided her and, shielding herself behind some sarcasm, half-true and sweet irony she managed to go through them. Now, what she wanted the most was to go to her suite, ponder about the past events and rest. She needed to rest as soon as possible.

As if God itself had heard her prayer, the conference was over and after saying proper goodbye to the journalist, critics and public in general, she made her way towards the Majesty suite, following the way in which she had first entered the room.

In the bed that was meant to be hers - only for tonight- she found a nice wrapped gift that took her completely by surprise. Maybe it was her boss or assistant who had left it there as a way to say _congratulations_. Taking the said box in her slender, pale hands she found a letter which she proceed to read almost inmediately.

"Haikei Miss O'Drenet,

First of all, my most sincere congratulations for your success in today's fashion show. That's the reason I would like to be honored as to have your company for dinner tonight at 9PM in the Four Seasons. Thinking of that I've reserved table 15.

Please be there.

P.S: I realize that there's no use of packing a cocktail dress in such a hurried business trip, so I've taken the liberty of buying you this to wear tonight. I hope to get your measures right."

The girl was stunned after reaching the last line in the short letter. Who might be this stranger? A wave of panic swep through her but pushing the thought far behind in her mind, her curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the box and was again rended speechless. Wraped in silk paper was one of her most exclusive designs with a pair of shoes that completed magnificently the attire.

Looking at her wrist-watch she noticed it was 6PM and was dying to get some sleep. She had not eaten anything besides breakfast and some snacks backstage but was perfectly fine about it. In the bathroom she removed all her makeup and undressed herself, keeping only her lacy white underwear and then ploped herself in bed, tucking under the warm and soft covers.

Tic... tic... tic... tic… 

Began to sound the alarm of her silver-purplish Nokia cell phone. She had arranged it before changing just to make sure she wouldn't oversleep. It took her a while to snap completely from her dreamy state but did it nevertheless. Before she reached the bathroom to freshen up herself, the ring of a phone made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Good night, Larissa speaking" she answered with a flat tone, more of _just getting out of bed than anything else._

"Hello dear, I'm just calling to see if you needed anything" came Ann's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Ann, thanks for calling but I'm alright, don't worry about me" recovering her polite and kind tone of voice.

"I know that you're a grown woman, but you got me so worried after the show…" there could be heard some keyboard sounds, like someone typing hurriedly. "Are you returning home tonight?"

"I'm afraid I'm not… I want to take care of some unexpected business here" looking at the box lying in one of the tables of the suite.

"Need help?" came Ann's protective voice.

"No, not really. I don't know if it can classified as one, but it seems I got some kind of date" allowing herself a small, satisfied smile.

"Who's the lucky guy?" asked the older woman.

"That's the weird thing… I don't know… All I've got is a present and an invitation letter" moving towards the box with the cordless phone tightly grasped in her hand.

"Be careful darling… I wish you lots of good luck then!... See you later in Paris" 

"Thank you, I will… Have a good flight back home" said Larissa before hearing a busy tone.

Now in the bathroom, she filled the bathtub with warm water and added some salts and bubble bath. When it was filled at its utmost capacity, she entered in there enjoining the feeling of the hot water against her cold skin.

The bath ritual lasted for forty-five minutes, well spent in pampering herself and relaxing from the tiring events. Putting on some clean black underwear that higlighted itself in contrast with her ivory skin she made her way to the room to find the dress she was supposed to wear tonight. Remembering that it had a prominent back low-neckline she disposed of her bra and placed it neatly in bed. Slipping the soft fabric in her body and looking at her figure in an all-length mirror she saw herself clad in black velvet which hugged her upper body tightly - yet wonderfuly - and loosened itself at the skirt, just below the hips.

Smeling of fresh flowers with a touch of vanilla, her only thoughts were on how to arrange her long hair and to find some fine jewelry to accompany such a wonderful dress. As if in cue, someone kocked on the door and she hurried herself to answer the call, her bare feet paddling against the carpeted floor.

"Good night, Miss O'Drenet" asked an astounded bell boy.

"Hello there, how can I be of assistance to you?" she replied to the man trying to sound as _normal as possible to not frighten more the already stunned boy._

"I'm here to deliver you a package" handing a flat and square velvet box to the young designer.

"For me? May I know who the sender is?" she inquired taking the offered box.

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that; I have no information about that matter. It seems like an anonymus gift. I'm sorry miss" answered the boy with his head slightly bowed down.

"Oh, don't worry! Please wait a second" giving him a sweet smile before turning on her heels and looking for some money notes in her handbag. "Thank you very much and have a good night!"

"You're welcome Miss, good night" and after doing a small, respectful, bow the lad walked away.

/Now, this is getting the more interesting…/ She thought with a smirk on her pretty lips.

Opening the box she found a complete diamond jewelry set with a bracelet, a pair of earings and a diadem. The gift also had attatched a letter and so it read.

"Miss O'Drenet,

I'm aware that you might have not the right accessories to complete your attire due to the nature of your trip, so I've taking the freedom -again - of giving you this small gift to wear tonight, because I'm sure you are going to be there"

That was all it said and she smiled once again. Entering the bathroom, because of its kind of light - the one you need for a perfect make up - she began to put on the top of the sink, right in front of the mirror, all that was needed for it. A deeper and darker gray-blackish degradé than the one she used this morning, a more dramatic underlining just above her eyelashes and a slightly darker and tempting red lipstick highlitened her perfect face features. Putting the jewelry on and combing her luxurious hair in a French twist, securing it with the diamond diadem, some locks gracefuly falling from its grasp, completed her outfit perfectly. After all, she was a fashion queen herself.

She entered the restaurant at nine sharp, earning the glances and stares of every customer.

"Good night Miss. Do you have any reservation?" asked kindly an old man.

"Good night. Yes, under the name of Larissa O'Drenet I believe" eyeing her surroundings gracefully deciding to give her name since she didn't know her sudden date's name.

"Oh yes, a table for two; number 15" looking down at his clipboard. "Stewart, could you please take the lady to table number 15?" he asked one of the three lads standing by his right side.

"Yes sir" replied the aforesaid. "Please follow me my lady"

"Thank you sir" said Larissa before following the boy.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait?" asked the boy once they had reached the table and the girl was safetely seated.

"Oh yes! A Greek Valley Dry Sauvignon Blanc 2001 would do just fine" she answered calmly.

"As you wish mi lady" and without another word, he left to get her order.

Soon enough she was served, enjoining the magnificent wine while remembering last night's events when a deep-rich voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Good night Miss O'Drenet, or should I say, Daidouji Tomoyo?" greeted a handsome young man, making her raise her head and eye him sharply.

"Good night sir. How can it be possible for you to know my real name?" she inquired, calm and collected. Her feelings in check.

"Don't you know who I am?" answered the man with a question of his own in a strong British accent.

She narrowed her eyes trying to recognize somebody in the presence of the handsome man but found no match. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I don't" she answered flatly.

"That's a shame! I thought you would recognize an old childhood friend" said the man with mock hurt.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the man whom I bumped into early in the morning?" and her face lightened in recognition.

"Yes, ideed I am… But that's not the time in history to which I refere… Try harder, plum blossom" and his eyes shone with a different twinkle.

"Anata wa… Hiirawizawa-kun desu ka?" switching from English to Japanase without even realizing it.

"The one and only" pulling out the chair that was left to have seat. "I'm so glad to see you again Daidouji-san. You've grown into a breathtaking young woman, and pretty talented to for what I've seen, read and heard. I must say I'm very proud" he commented very fatherly-like.

"The feeling is mutual, though I don't know about you as much as you seem to know about me" she said smiling truthfuly at him, having a sip from her wine. "Am I to assume that you were the one behind the gifts?"

He didn't reply but smirked and that gave it all away.

"Of course… From all the people on Earth I should have known. These kind of things are so much like you" she replied with a smirk of her own.

Eriol asked for a menú to one of the passer-by waiters and resumed talking to his old friend.

"What is it that brings you here Hiiragizawa-kun?" couldn't help Tomoyo but ask.

"Business and a huge necessity to talk to you" he answered without stopping to give it a second thought.

"A necessity?" She asked with curiosity, her voice tainted with sweet sarcasm while a perfectly-shaped eyebrow was raised elegantly.

"Yes, as you heard… I want to know what happened twelve years ago. I went back to Tomoeda to pay a visit to you all but I found no one there" seating in a more comfortable position to listen to the long story she would tell.

She couldn't answer just right then. A world of painfull memories went crashing down on her, just like yesterday night. "What took place twelve years ago is so far behind the past… Don't you think Hiiragizawa-kun?" a sigh escaped her luscious lips. Deep inside her she was praying for something to happen and prevent herself of having this talk. But she knew that somehow it was time for old feelings to resurface and declarations to be made. She could feel her soul crying again and her eyes wanted to get watery as well. No matter what, she would not let herself fall. She'll cover it all using her perfect mask.

"Indeed, it's been a long time… I went back to Tomoeda seven years ago and it seemed that all of you had disappeared. Sakura-chan wasn't there, just like you, Yamazaki-kun, Li-kun, Touya-san, Yukito-san, Fujitaka-sensei… Everyone!" he said, trying to get an aswer from her.

"All I can say that's truly worth mentioning since you left is that during our prom Li-kun proposed to Sakura-chan and they went to study abroad in Hong Kong before getting married; dragging the Kinomoto family as well" she began, keeping in check her unshed tears. "About the others I know much less. Yamazaki-kun moved with Chiharu-chan to America due to some scholarship, Naoko-chan left to Spain and Rika-chan married Terada-sensei in an intimate ceremony" making eye contact with her _date_. "I believe everyone to be happy. Now that I've lost contact since I went to live in Paris" taking another sip from her wine.

"I see but… What happened with you?" he inquired with concern in his voice. She could feel that this is all he really wants to know and sighed again.

"Me? Well, months before Sakura left I asked my mother to matriculate me in a a French university to master my greatest passion so, here I am, a successful designer!" trying to sound cheerful.

"I know but, what happened with you when I left? Why do you sound so sad Daidouji-san?" wanted to know the English man.

"What is it exactly that you want to know? For those are very painfull memories I rather don't remember" pain slipped through her porcelain mask and there was nothing she could do about it. It was too overused, besides, she had always felt nude in his eyes.

"I really want to know" reaching for her hand and enveloping it with his, feeling how it trembled against his touch.

"Before I continue with this little story of mine… Why don't you enlighten me about your life?" she said, already fearing what his answers might be.

"Seems fair to me. After Sakura passed the _test_ and the Clow Cards were transformed, I returned to England, as you might know; along with Kaho. I finished my studies here and then went to learn Antropology in the University. Mostly because of interest than anything else" he made a pause to moist his troath with the cold water resting in front of him. "Kaho and I lived together until two years ago when she broke up with me argumenting that she wasn't in love with me anymore but with a man her age. She also said that we were not meant for each other and that I am destined for somebody else. That I already loved her but had not noticied yet" pausing again but this time to look at her reaction. "I accepted what she said, not without going through pain, and apologized for all the bad things and suffering I might had caused to her" he finished.

"I see" was all she could think of to say. "So I shall continue with mine… I must say that my life has been less intense than yours in that matter. When Li-kun came to Tomoeda after going to Hong Kong, he and Sakura became engaged in a love relationship… Leaving me slowly behind. But now that I think about it, I've always been behind so it shouldn't matter anymore. How sad it is to know that your entire existence goes around those you love, under the shade of their own lives. To accept that truth was something too harsh to me but I got over it. Now that I had not close friends I was left all alone, again, and the fact that mother was busier than ever didn't help much either. But I don't blame her… Each one of us has to pursue our dreams to make them come true, not like me, who had taken everyone else's dreams as mine thus when they left I was left with no dreams of my own" as she spoke, her magnificent lavender eyes were glued to the candlelight in the center of the table, making them change in tone along with the flame. Her pale fingers clad in long gloves traced the surface of her glass of half-way gone wine. "It also was during those times when I started to hate myself because of being so stupid as to believe that she would always be there for me like I was there for her. To punish myself and forget about everything else I decided to be the best on everything that crossed my mind. It might sound silly but it did wonders, I was always bussy to realize just how empty and lonely I truly was"

She couldn't take any longer. A single crystal teardrop made its way down her china-doll-like face and soon many others joined it in a slow rhythm. All her world and beliefs were crashing down upon her in a deadly speed. She felt naked and vulnerable in front of him and in front of the huge truth that she was uncovering from long ago; without any shield or armor to protect her from the monumental failure of such an elaborated lie. All she wanted to do was to wake up from that horrible nightmare in which her life was converted into, but she couldn't… She had to rebuild her whole world in order to do so… But, out of what? Everything is destroyed now.

"But, you know something Hiiragizawa-kun? After all this time I've also realized that  destiny or future it's not up to people. We are all puppets between it's hands and can't do nothing but pray, wait and see. So sad, isn't it? It seems to be that human beings are not as free as they think they are" she continued with her bitter monologue.

"That's not true Daidouji-san. We all have the gift of free-will so we can choose by ourselves"  said the British lad visibly touched by her childhood friend's tale.

"It is logic and understandable to believe so, after all your life has been less problematic and painfull than mine" not daring to look at him, her eyes fixed on the flame of the candle.

"Please do tell me, are you still in love with that person you said you were?" he wanted to know.

"It seems to be the time for confessions ne?" giving him a sad smile. "To tell the truth, I doubted I was even in love… But now I know I am"

"And who this person might be?" he dared to ask, but something inside him told him that maybe, he wouldn't like her answer. He always had his doubts about it.

"That person… That person is you… Hiiragizawa-kun" she said, looking at him fully in the eye.

**The End**

Author Notes: This is my first angst fic as you can see. I remember that when I first translated it, I was so exhausted as to run the spelling and grammar check. How much I regreted it. It won't happen again XD 

I seriously pray for you to drop a review in this one. It would make my day XD There are some projects running through my mind and I already began to type some, so please stay tunned! XD


End file.
